Train wreck
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru found out that his brother is going out with Haruhi in secret. Kaoru has been cracking for a while because of this and more. How long before he snaps? Deals with: Rape, Depression, Being a whore in a way and insanity. Also BoyXBoy, KaoruXHikaru (one sided) and HaruhiXHikaru. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

I walked towards the classroom.

It's after school and Hikaru said he forgot something in the classroom.

"Hi-" I am about to call his name when I peek inside the class room.

There is Hikaru with Haruhi. He has her leaning against the desk and pinning her there. They are kissing…. Well making out actually. He is grinding their hips together and they are moaning into their kiss.

I gap and cover my mouth in shock.

Haruhi and Hikaru are together!

Neither of them see me, they both are all wrapped up in their activities and they have their eyes closed.

I turn and run out the door. Screw calling a limo, I'll walk home.

Why! Oh why couldn't he have told me about this instead of leading me on to thinking we will be together forever!

I don't even know where I am headed, I don't even care!

Finally slowing, I pant and hold my sides because they hurt.

I look around only to find myself in the middle of a field, no one around for a while. I seem to have ended up in the country side.

I take out my phone and text Hikaru so he wont worry.

_I'm busy. Friend needs help, walking home. Be back as soon as I can._

I send it then am about to put my phone away when I get a text.

Opening it I read it. It's from Blane, one my other friends that I don't share with Hikaru.

_My house. Get here as fast as you can, alone._

I know exactly what he wants and he knows I never resist.

_Okay, coming._

I reply to him and put my phone into my pocket.

Time to go.

I walk in the direction of his house, I'll get there in good time.

He lives at the edge of town so there isn't really any worries about time.

I think back to the first time with one of my 'friends'.

Flash back:

"Hey Kaoru." A group of my friends call to me as me and Hikaru pass by a skate park on a walk.

"Hey Trevor, Blane, Simon and Malcolm!" I call back.

"Come over here for a minute!" Trevor calls.

I am about to call that I am busy when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Turning I see Hikaru's smiling face. "It's okay. Go play with your friends. Just promise we will spend the weekend together, just the two of us."

"You sure?" I ask uncertainly.

He nods and gently pushes me in the direction of my friends. "Go have fun."

"Thanks. Promise we'll have the whole weekend together." I run over to my friends and Hikaru leaves.

"So Trevor was hoping we could all go to his house and have some fun." Blane tells me. Blane has blue hair with darker blue streaks. He has shining pink eyes and blonde eyebrows. He's wearing a black tank top that's ripped in a few places from fighting with knives. He also wears faded jeans and dusty navy blue runners. Even though he likes the outside, surprisingly he's very pale. "How about joining us?" He smiles at me, they all do.

"Sure." Trevor is the fun guy so it should be really fun. "When?"

"Right now. We were about to head there when we saw you. Lets go." Trevor chuckles. Trevor has black hair that is short and makes his bangs look like an arrow head. He has brown eyes that are much like Haruhi's eyes and his skin is sun tanned slightly. He's wearing a pull over smoky grey hoodie with the hood over his head. He's also wearing cargo pants and muddy white sneakers. He takes the lead. "Race you slow pokes!" Trevor is athletic but fun at the same time.

"Hey no fair!" I laugh and race after him with our friends.

I come in third in the race to Trevor's place, Trevor then Malcolm got there before me. Behind me is Blane then Simon.

We stand at the door catching our breath.

"That was fun." Simon speaks up. Simon is as tall as Mori and he has black emo like hair. He has beautiful gold like eyes and well taken care of skin. He wears a tight fitting black with red flames around the edges tank top. He also wears skinny jeans and sometimes sunglasses but not today. He works at a strip club so he has to look his best all the time.

"It was." I agree.

Trevor lets us inside and we enter in the order that we came in the race; just Trevor is last.

The door shut behind us.

Suddenly I am grabbed and my eyes are covered. "No peeking." Blane giggles.

"Uh… okay." I am very confused on this but I don't struggle.

Someone pins my arms behind my back and I am being led deeper into the house.

My eyes are un covered and I am thrown onto a bed.

"Whats going on?" I ask out of shock and a scary feeling fills my heart, dreed.

Everyone joins me on the bed.

Blane pins me to the bed and Trevor comes up beside Blane.

Simon is groping Malcolm off on the side. Malcolm moaning and bucking his hips into Simon's hand.

"Don't worry Kaoru we won't hurt you…. Too bad." Blane laughs an insane sounding laugh, well its how his laugh sounds like all the time.

Trevor starts to strip me of my boxers and pants. Blane stripping me of my shirt.

"Wait!" I struggle to get away but Blane pins my hands above my head.

"Enjoy it." Blane snaps and he strips himself naked, Trevor doing the same.

I whimper, knowing I was going to get raped!

Blane moves his free hand down to my entrance and slips a finger inside me.

"No need to deny it Kaoru. Look you are enjoying it." Trevor purrs. He reaches down my body and touches my…. Dare I say it… growing erection…..

Oh god! This cant be happening!

I whine and gasp as Blane adds another finger and starts to stretch me.

"You'll have to suck me off when Blane enters you. Got it? No worries I'm sure you'll love it." Trevor pets my hair.

I wiggle my hips and suddenly freeze up, moaning. Pleasure shooting up my spine and spreading throughout my body.

"That's your sweet spot. Found it!" Blane happily chimes in. He adds a third finger and stretches me some more.

I groan and whimper as he does this.

Blane pulls out his fingers and I whine in disapproval at the loss of feeling.

Blane laughs and shifts, giving me a view of his erection. "Don't worry. You'll be getting something even better very soon." He flips me onto my hands and knees, my butt facing him.

My eyes are wide in fear. 'He's huge! How can he possibly think that it will fit inside me!' Runs through my mind as I watch Trevor move in front of my on his knees.

Trevor rubs the tip of his dick against my lips and Blane rubs the tip of his dick against my entrance.

Blane slams into me, pushing himself into me all at once.

I cry out in pain.

Trevor takes the chance to grab the back of my head and force my open mouth to take in his erection. "Suck." He commands.

I start to suck, wanting to get this over with and… I hate to admit it but maoning as Blane keeps pounding into me.

My body rocks back and forth slightly, every time Blane thrusts into me. This adds friction to Trevors dick with my teeth, as they'll brush against his dick every time Blane thrusts in.

I continue to suck on Trevors dick and try to push away this feeling of disgust rising up in me.

I want to be doing this with Hikaru, not them!

Blanes thrusts are getting more wild with every thrust he does. Trevor is bucking his hips into my mouth and panting as if he's close.

'Almost done.' I tell myself as I continue to suck on Trevor and trying not to scream for them to stop, knowing it would cause trouble.

Trevor moans loudly and fills my mouth. Out of instinct I swallow it all.

Blane slams into me one more time before his hot cum shoots into me.

I whimper at the feeling.

Blane and Trevors hips jerk as they come down from their high, also while they are finishing themselves off.

Trevor lets me remove my mouth from his dick and Blane pulls out of me.

All three of us panting heavily and not paying attention to the other two in the room.

End of flashback.

That was the day I lost my virginity but….. it wasn't too bad. It help me forget about my urges for Hikaru and helped me get him out of my mind for a bit. Even if its for a bit its worth it because I know Hikaru only loves me as a brother, nothing more.

I sigh. I had never been able to get the feeling of disgust off since the first time, its just faded so I can feel it but its not as bad as it used to be.

Time for another distraction.

**AN:**

**I know, I know, I have other stories to finish. I will work on them asap.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and story so far.**

**Reviews to know how I am doing is very nice. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Blane have finally finished.

I am lying under the covers on his bed and Blane is sitting on the edge of the bed. I am naked and Blane only has his pants on but the fly is undone.

"So why do you do this?" Blane speaks up after a little bit of silence.

"I do this because I need it. The person that I love is just wrong and he will never love me back." I sigh. I know I can trust my friends even with everything they've done and are doing to me. They are great friends deep down.

He looks to me. "It'll be alright. You need rest and I'll call your house. Saying we are having a sleep over and doing homework and such. I won't do anything unless you want it, promise." He kisses my forehead. "Rest peacefully." He stands and leaves the room.

"Thank you." I let the darkness of dreams take over my body.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean by that he's not coming home tonight!" An angry scream fills the room. Hikaru paces in his room, on the phone.

"I mean me and him are going to have a sleepover and study. Also we are going to do a whole bunch of things friends do. Stop being over protective of him, promise he will be fine." Blane answers calmly on the other side of the phone. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him."

"No! How the fuck can I trust you!?" Hikaru continues to scream over the phone.

"Kaoru trusts me, why can't you?" Blane smoothly says. "Let him be with a friend instead of being a loner with you. Don't drag him down if you're going to stay a loner. He is a human being and deserves to have his own life."

Hikaru pauses his pacing and his eyes go wide. He is speechless in shock, realizing the truth in Blane's words. Kaoru doesn't deserve to be dragged down with him.

"That's all I needed to say. Good day." With that Blane hangs up.

Leaving Hikaru with his thoughts.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Im running… In a forest?

No.

It's not an ordinary forest. It's a forest of hell.

The bushes and trees are howling in pain, the trees are bleeding and in the distance blazes are burning.

I can barely breath with terror. I need to get out of here!

In the edge of my vision I see someone flash by.

I run faster, not knowing if I am able to trust them.

Suddenly I see someone familiar up ahead.

"Hikaru?" I squint to try to see who it is.

Getting closer I notice that it isn't Hikaru… but me.

"No way. You're…. me." I gasp.

"Yes, but im better, stringer, tougher and cooler." The other me advances towards me. "The you that you wont become. I was trapped here by you."

As he keeps advancing, I back up.

"I've been waiting for you to have a reason to snap. Now it's time for me to show the world what I've got."

"No. No." I gasp as I see the glint of insanity in his eyes.

"AH!" I sit up in bed screaming. "NO!"

"Kaoru!?" Blane rushes in and straight to me. "Whats wrong!? What happened!?" He wraps his arms around me and brings me to his chest.

I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I snuggle to his chest and whimper. "A horrible nightmare, I was insane and oh look at me. I am so weak." I start to cry over noticing how weak I really am.

"Sush." He gently rocks back and forth while soothingly petting my hair. "Your not that weak. You are an amazing person and that's that."

I look up to his face through the blur of the tears in my eyes. "Really?" I sniffle.

"Yes and I will support you no matter what happens. Promise." He smiles. "Now lets wipe away those tears. Strong amazing friend." He gently uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears in my eyes.

I smile and hug him. "Thank you. Thank you."

_Watch your step. I will take over._

My voice….. no the evil me's voice comes through my head.

_I am you, the true you that you pushed away and replaced with a mask._

"What if I turn pure evil?" I mummer, scared.

"I will help you if it's what you really want. But if it isn't then know you can always come to me." Blane smiles warmly.

I curl up on his lap. "If I ever do start to turn evil, please do whatever you have to. Just try to stop me." I mummer sleepily.

"I swear on my life. Even if I die trying, I will help you back to normal." Blane says in real honesty.

We smile and Blane starts to hum a soft sweet tune.

I drift off into sleep, this time a great dream comes.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I sit on my bed. Thinking.

What does Kaoru want? What should I do to let him know that he is free to do what he needs to do….. with obvious reasons but still….. Also is he even actually straight?

I wince as I notice how little I know about Kaoru. Sure I understand him and subconsciously but in a way, I know nothing about him at all.

I sigh and burry my face into my hands.

Someone comes into the room. "Hikaru? What's wrong?" My girlfriends voice reaches my ears.

"I noticed that I am brining Kaoru down and holding him back. But I don't know what to do." I take my face out of my hands and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Hikaru… Listen. Maybe you should tell him you want to start a new life and need time away." Haruhi's voice sounds like she is holding something back from me.

"What do you mean Haruhi? How can I just separate from Kaoru without reason?" I look up to him.

Haruhi takes a deep breath and speaks slowly. "I am pregnant. Okay? Together we can start our own life. Not dependent on Kaoru." She takes my hand into her own.

I raise my head to stare wide eyed at her. "Y-your….. Pregnant?" My thoughts all go blank.

"Yes. You are going to be a father." She purrs and lowers her free hand down towards my crotch. "You're getting hard baby. Let me take care of your stress." She moves onto her knees in front of me.

I don't stop her as she undoes my fly.

She takes out my dick that I hadn't noticed gotten hard. Musta been the thoughts on how this has happened.

I moan quietly as I feel her tongue trail up my erection. Her hand playing with my balls that are still covered by my jeans and boxers.

She takes the head of my dick into her mouth and starts to suck hard.

"Oh." I buck my hips into her mouth as she continues her work. "More."

She takes more of me into her mouth and keeps sucking.

I throw my head back and moan loudly.

She snakes her tongue around the head of my erection.

I am quickly brought to my release and I cum inside her mouth. "You're so amazing." I gasp as I empty myself into her mouth.

However….

My thoughts are going back to Kaoru. He is so cute. I love him and don't want to let him go. But I have someone that I can live my life with, I don't need to force Kaoru away from his own happy ending.

Right?

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Anyone who hates HaruhiXHikaru, don't bring flames down onto me please.**

**Flames will be used to add the flames of stress weighing down on me already and used to make cookies!**

**Telling me how I'm doing but giving me a hard time about how you hate something about this story. Just no please.**

**I thank you guys for not giving me a hard time about this so far.**

**Review, I love thoughts on my stories!**

**I am not spoiling anything but no Kaoru is not being taken over by an evil spirit. Or by an alternate universe him. These are just symptoms of insanity that I think happen. A very innocent person becoming insane would have dreams about his evil self right? That's what I think, you know, depression can bring double personality. Add building insanity to that and that's where I came up with the dreaming of evil self idea! :D Hoped you guys liked it. Sorry about boring you with all that info.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Blane." I call for him to come into the room.

He comes in and I see his hard on through his pants. "Yes Kaoru?" He asks calmly.

I need a distraction from my thoughts of Hikaru. I change my voice to seductive. "You seem to have a problem there. You know I can take care of it." I give him a wink and throw the covers off my naked body.

That does it.

He pounces on me and pins me to the bed. Kissing me roughly.

I undo his pants and take out his erection.

He wastes no time and thrusts into me.

"Oh!" I moan in pain and pleasure. I am so worthless, only thing o am good at is whoring my body to my 'friends.'.

Suddenly the door slams open.

Blane looks over to see who it is and I do to.

There in the door way is Hikaru! "What are you doing?!" He hisses. "Get away from my brother you fucking pervert!"

Blane pulls out of me then walks right up to Hikaru. "For your information he asked for it." Blane stays calm.

Hikaru punches Blane square in the nose. "Lair! My brother is no filthy homo like you!" He hisses through clenched teeth.

I remember Blanes gun in the night stands drawer. But I cant use it on my brother!

Hikaru is now punching and kicking Blane even though Blane is knocked out. If this goes on then Blane will die!

Quickly I grab the gun and click the safety off.

"That's right Kaoru! Let me take over and everything will be fine." A voice purrs in my head, my evil voice.

I let him take over knowing that I might not have the guts to save Blane.

Little did I know it was the worst thing I could've done.

**No ones P.O.V.**

Kaoru suddenly chuckles. "Filthy you say?"

Hikaru stops attacking Blane and looks at Kaoru. He doesn't notice the gun. "Yes. Homos are filthy and disgusting."

Kaoru gets up off the bed with a wicked grin plastered to his face.

Hikaru opens his arms wide for a hug. "Come here my wonderful straight brother. We can go home and everything will be alright."

Kaoru raises the gun and points it at Hikaru. Something in Kaoru's eyes look evil unlike his usual self. "No I am a homo and I have been waiting for you to cross that line. Now I have watched you cross it." Kaoru laughs like a maniac.

Hikarus eyes widen in fear. He drops his arms to his side and takes a step back. "Kaoru!?"

Kaoru shoots Hikaru in the chest.

Hikaru stumbles back and stares wide eyed at his brother. "Kaoru….." He groans in pain then drops to the floor.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I had only come over to Blanes house after getting the information from Kyouya, to tell Kaoru that I want to live my life with Haruhi and that she is pregnant.

When I saw that man thrust his filthy homo dick into my brother, I snapped and everything rushed by to fast to remember.

When everything slowed down Kaoru was getting off the bed.

I open my arms for a hug from him….

He points a gun at me, somehow this doesn't feel like the same Kaoru I know at all.

I can't hear a word he says. All I can focus on is the gun.

He shoots me in the chest and pain explodes throughout my body.

"Kaoru….." I call to him before I pass out from the pain.

Kaoru what have you done?

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I look around me, I am in a field. "Where am I?" I stand.

The field is beautiful, it even has a beautiful crystal clear pond.

I look around trying to figure out where I am.

Evil me suddenly grabs me from behind. "This is what your soul looks like. Isn't it lovely?" He licks my ear. "It'll be your new home while I take over. You can watch when you gaze into the pond and say that you want to see whats going on outside. Well have fun." He chuckles and is suddenly gone.

My new home!? Forever!?

I race to the pond.

First I need to know what is going on.

"I want to see whats going on outside." I say to the pond.

An image appears and I can see what my body is seeing.

Hikaru is lying in his own puddle of blood and Blane is just waking up after being splashed with ice water.

I am worthless. I couldn't save both my brother and Blane.

I curl up in the position that Tamaki goes into when sad or upset about something.

"Worthless, worthless." I keep repeating over and over.

I feel something poking at my butt that isn't grass.

Looking up I pull out whatever it is and see that it is a knife.

Perfect.

I bring the blade to my wrist and cut.

It only stings for a minuet then it turns to pleasure then goes numb.

I keep making cuts, not caring if I'll die from loss of blood. I deserve it anyways.

I let the side of me that I had been holding back come out!

Now Hikaru is dead and it's all my fault!

My eyes well up with tears and I start to cry.

**AN:**

**Short chapter. Sorry guys.**

**As I said no Kaoru is not being taken over by some insane opposite him.**

**This is how it goes:**

**Kaoru was holding his evil self back and only showed his kind self. Now his evil self has come out because nice Kaoru couldn't take it anymore.**

**So there you have.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Darkness. It's all I see. I am trapped in a dark room with no way out.

What happened to my brother? Why did he attack me?

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

"He is still alive but barely." The doctor tells us. "Also he is in a coma."

I look at the other hosts and some kid named Blane who called in that he had found Hikaru lying on his bedroom floor bleeding to death. He claims to be a friend of Kaoru's.

"Where is Kaoru?" Blane hums quietly.

"Last I saw he was curled up in a corner somewhere crying and told me to leave him alone." Hunny sighs.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had control over my body again some how.

I cry in a corner and refuse to let anyone near me. What if I hurt them too?

_Hurting others the way they hurt you? Why not?_

That low chuckle…

"You're right." I agree and stand grinning. I swear I can feel my mind disappear into madness. "They deserve it." I run out of the hospital with a big grin on my face, planning inside my head what to do.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"He's not there anymore." Hunny rushes back to the others after going to get Kaoru.

"Where could he have gone?" Tamaki whines.

"Lets go home for now. I will call Hikaru and Kaoru's parents about this." Kyouya says while writing in his black book.

The others leave but Haruhi goes to Hikaru's room and holds his hand.

"Oh Hikaru. I hope you wake up soon and soon enough to see our child." She sighs and kisses Hikarus hand.

Suddenly the window is opened and Kaoru climbs into the room.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi smiles. "I knew you'd come to see your brother. Where did you go anyways?" Feeling numb right now made her not be able to feel the warning that something wasn't right.

"Oh I just went for a stroll." Kaoru hums and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a knife behind his back. "To calm down. Kinda worked." He advances towards Haruhi.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The bitch who started it all. She dies first!

"Kaoru I hope Hikaru had a chance to tell you this but… Im pregnant." Haruhi looks me dead in the eye.

"Oh but you wont have to worry about that." I smirk.

"Really? So it's okay that me and Hikaru want to start our own lives on our own?" Her face brightens.

"Yup" I hold back a chuckle. "You two will have all the time in the world to be together." I leap at her and stab her in the stomach. Stupid bitch, stupid baby. DIE!

Her eyes widen. "K-Kaoru? W-what the hell?" She manages to stutter out.

I take the knife out again and slice open her cheek. Then I drag it along her neck gentle enough to make a non deep wound there. "Time for you to die." I stab her arm and cover her mouth as she tries to scream. After another stabbing to her stomach she drops dead and I look over to my brother. "I'll save you for later my dear brother." I grin and leave out the window.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Haruhi~" Tamaki comes into Hikaru's room. "We were wondering if you wanted a ride home?" He doesn't see Haruhi but he spots an arm on the ground just out of his view on the other side of the bed. "Haruhi?" He looks around the bed and instantly regrets it as he sees her bloody lifeless body.

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

I was about to call the twins parents when Tamaki calls me.

"What is it?" I ask as I answer.

"Mommy! …Daughter…." Is all I can understand through his sobs.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." I sigh.

Tamaki sobs for a bit then manages to calm down enough to speak. "HARUHI IS DEAD!"

My eyes widen. "Hold on I'll be there soon." I hang up, text all the other members then rush back into the hospital. Since I was sitting in a limo in the parking lot.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Everyone is at the scene of the crime with the police and Kyouya's police force… Everyone but Kaoru….. No one can get a hold of him, let alone know where he is. Which is quite worrisome.

"Haru-chan!" Huny cries and Mori hugs him.

"It seems someone is after us." Kyouya observes.

Hunny whips around to face Kyouya. "Then we have to find Kaoru! What if he is next!"

Everyone shares a slightly panicked look then Kyouya tries calling Kaoru's cell.

After a little bit of calling and calling again Kyouya gives up. "He wont answer." He turns to his police force. "Go find Kaoru and protect him!" He orders.

As Kyouyas police force leaves the others can't do anything but hope its not too late.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Mhm." I hum as I scape some blood off my knife with my finger then with my tongue. Sitting in an alley in some part of downtown.

The sweet taste of blood tingles in my mouth pleasantly.

I chuckle. "Such sweet blood m'dear." I grin and clean the knife of blood with my tongue.

"Hey kid! Get out of here before we kill you." A gruff voice growls.

I look up to see that I am surrounded by a bunch of mafia looking gang members.

I just roll on the floor laughing. Oh this is just too funny!

"What are you laughing at!?" One snarls and draws a knife.

I stop laughing and grin. "DIE!"

Next thing they know it they are on the ground dead.

I laugh and walk out of the alley, not caring who saw me covered in blood and holding a bloody knife.

Let's get this show on the road.

**AN:**

**Holly crap! O-o Kaoru is so insane and a killer!**

**Reviews are great and flames are used to make cookies.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

I watch from the shadows as whats left of the host club leaves the hospital with their heads down.

"Wonder if Kaoru is okay." Hunny mumbles.

I grin. Maybe he should be next….. nah leave him for closer to last, scare him a bit.

I follow the host club from the shadows.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I see an image in my mind, I am following the host club ….. but where is Haruhi? Anyways. I also am carrying a knife and have blood all over me. Whats going on?

**No one's P.O.V.**

The host club make it to a limo and the door is opened for them.

A knife flies through the air and buries its blade into the back of a certain someones head.

Mori drops to the ground dead, Hunny and Tamaki scream.

A certain someone sneaks off in the shadows as the others gather around the now dead Mori.

All of them who are left are now thinking, who next?

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

I hope Kaoru is alright.

I look up to the sky wondering where he could be.

A shadow of someone leaving catches my eye.

I chase after whoever it is and I arrive to see part of Kaoru sitting at the corner of an alley way.

"Kaoru! There you are!" I go towards him.

He looks my way then stands up.

I stop walking, something doesn't feel right. "Kaoru?"

"Don't come any closer." He finally says something.

"What why?" I take a step closer but cautiously.

He sends me a glare then he suddenly pounces on me and I notice a broken glass bottle in his hand. He sends the sharp broken part down into my chest hard.

I scream in pain and arch my back.

"Because I was hoping to get something better but this will do." Kaoru chuckles.

This Kaoru isn't the Kaoru I know. "K-Kaoru. Why?"

"Because all of you are so stupid and deserve to die." He rolls on the floor laughing.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I take the bottle out of Kyouyas chest and raise it above my head. "DIE!" I slam the bottle down onto his chest, shattering it and making pieces of glass dig into his chest.

Once that is done I turn and take off down the alley way.

"KAORU!" I hear Kyouya call from behind me.

**Hunny's P.O.V.**

I follow Kyouya's screams and as I turn a corner I see him lying there on the ground bleeding and broken glass shards on and around him.

Tamaki comes around the corner with me and freezes on the spot seeing our bloody friend. "No…. NO!" He throws himself onto Kyouya's body sobbing. "Kyouya! Kyouya answer me!" He cries.

I fall to my knees, shaking and my vision is blurry from tears that are like waterfalls on my cheeks.

A hand covers my mouth and I am dragged into an alley way.

I struggle at first but a familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Stop struggling. He might come out and come after us."

KAORU!

He's okay! He's really okay!

My heart fills with joy.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

I raise my head to speak to Hunny when I notice I am alone with Kyouya's body.

I curl into myself and shiver in fear.

What if he's dead!?


	6. Chapter 6

I shiver and look around panicked.

A scream comes from the alley way and I jolt off screaming.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

**A few seconds earlier.**

I let go of Hunny's mouth.

"I'm so glad youre alright." Hunny tries to turn around but I don't let him. "Um Kaoru?"

I lean down and let my lips brush against his lips. "What do you know." I chuckle.

Hunny struggles. "Stop that Kaoru you're scaring me."

"Oh am I? You should be scared of my partner." I put the knife's blade to his throat. I had stolen it from a home that I didn't care whose it was. "The master of death." I lick his neck and laugh.

He shivers and tries to escape only getting a small cut on his throat.

I move the knife to his chest and burry it deep into his chest.

He screams. It's so lovely.

I hum and twist the knife to get another scream then I pull it out. I look at Tamaki as Hunny dies in my arms. Damn he got away.

_Oh he won't for long._

I agree with you, me. I start to laughing historically and roll on the ground. Not caring if I got blood on me.

Someone gasps behind me and that makes me stop laughing.

How dare someone ruin my fun!

I get up and hear them frantically speaking on their cell.

Spinning around I see them talking to someone.

"Help! There's a psycho killer who just killed an innocent child!" She starts hyperventilating.

Stupid black haired prostitute.

I leap at her and stab her in the shoulder.

She creams and drops her phone.

I keep stabbing her everywhere that I can until I can't even remember what she looks like under all the wounds.

Next is to get rid of that damn phone.

I crush it under my foot then run off.

Maybe I should expand to more than the host club, this is fun!

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

I am not coming out until that killer is caught.

I rock myself back and forth in my room crying my eyes out.

I won't let anyone in, human or dog.

I can't bear to face someone or I might see my friends instead.

It's just too horrible!

I continue to sob until I feel like I can't breath anymore.

My poor friends.

Haruhi….. Mori… Kyouya….Hunny….. Hikaru…

What do I do?

Who is the one killing us all!?

I decide to turn on the T.V. in my room. Maybe it'll help get my mind off of things.

It's the news.

"The killer has struck again. This time he killed four victims. All but one has gone to Ouran academy. We send out a warning to all that school to watch your backs and be cautious. We do not know who the next target could be. Now for the victims." The news reporter takes a small step to the side.

Four pictures take up the side of the screen the reporter stepped away from. Mori, Hunny, Kyouya and some girl I don't know.

"These all are the poor victims. To protect the diseased we will not name them. But they will be mourned." The pictures disappear and the reporter goes back to the center of the screen. "Now on other news. The child of Yuzuha Hitanchiin is missing."

A picture of Kaoru appears in the corner.

"This is the child missing. Kaoru Hitanchiin."

The picture takes up the whole screen.

"If anyone has seen him please contact th-"

I turn the T.V. off and look at the floor.

My family…. Their gone….. I can't take this!

I wander into the bathroom and everything around me seems to go silent. All I can hear is the beating of my own heart.

My family… Is gone…..

Images of all the times I had ever spent with my family flash before my eyes. All that hard work to get us all together…. All ruined by….. By….

I feel hollow, empty. Nothing can bring them back, nothing….. But one thing.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I stroll down the streets of the town that is becoming darker.

The knife in my back pocket.

Who should I go after? Tamaki? Someone else?

A teen who is just walking around bumps into me. "Hey watch… You're…" He looks at me up and down. "Kaoru…"

He will do.

"That's right." I walk forward and grab his chin. "And you should remember it. You know I've been kinda lonely. Why don't you entertain me?" I lick the shell of his ear only to be pushed away.

"You're disgusting! Why don't you go die." He backs away from me.

My lips form a line and my eyes narrow. "Wrong answer." I pull the knife out and watch his eyes widen. I leap at him, my vision red.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Four angels sit on a cloud together, all in a circle.

Their wings are bright and gigantic. As new angels of course.

"What's happened to Kaoru?" Hunny whines.

A much older angel comes over to them. His wings are dimmer because he is older and once they start to turn black he will start to fade. Once you fade then you are gone forever.

An angel's age can be told by color and brightness of their wings. It also tells others how long they have left before they disappear.

"Young ones. Let me explain."

The host club turn to face the older angel.

"You see the reason your friend was so nice was because he had some how managed to lock his true evil side away when he was a baby. The only reason he showed it a little was because of his brother. Sadly that evil deep down inside of him began to worsen because it wasn't being properly released like normal humans. It became another him in a sense." The older angel sits down. "Ever since it got that bad Kaoru has been fighting to try to stop the evil side come out. As you can see though he has lost the battle and I am afraid his evil side might be here to stay. His future is dark and no one can see what will happen to him."

"What if we somehow got to talk to Kaoru and try to bring down his evil side?" Haruhi offers.

"It's worth a shot but I can't say for sure that it will work." The older angel nods.

**Meanwhile…**

A maid finally gets through the door into Tamaki's room and when she takes a look around she notices the bathroom door shut.

"Master Tamaki?" She walks towards the bathroom.

No response.

When she opens the bathroom door she screams.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I listen to the blood dripping off of the knife in an alley way.

Drip.

So much blood.

Drip. Drip.

So many kills.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The darkness is creeping closer.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Insanity!_

I laugh out to the world. "Insanity! HA! Insanity!" I throw my head back and laugh as loud as I can.

"YOU HEAR ME NOW WORLD!" I scream. "I AM THE NUMBER ONE KILLER!"

I lower my head and stare at the knife.

Clutching it in my hand I attack a plank of wood next to me.

"I AM NUMBER ONE! I AM! I AM!"

I beat the stupid wood.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME! FOR I AM THE BEST! NUMBER ONE!"

The wood falls apart and my knife is too dull to use now so I toss it away, not caring where.

Theres a bat that is now visible to me.

I pick it up and try a few swings.

A nice red metal bat. Cool.

I walk out of the alley way with the bat on my shoulder.

Wonder how it'll feel to beat someone to death.

Is it funnier than the ways of a knife?

Must test it out. Now where can I find my next victim at a time like this?

"Kaoru….."

Perfect someone has come to be my next victim.

I turn around but no one is there.

What the hell?

I look around myself.

"Kaoru….." The voice is getting closer but from where?

It's coming from everywhere.

I swing the bat out in front of me. "Show yourself!" I snarl.

Something knocks me back wards and I cling to the bat tightly.

I sit up and what I see before me makes me blink.

Is that?

**No one's P.O.V.**

"If this doesn't work in any way then we will have no choice but to bring back the only one who could be his saviour." The older angel tells Haruhi who had stayed behind with Mori to watch how Hunny and Kyouya do.

"Who?" Haruhi turns to look at the older angel.

"The one and only." The angel smirks. "You should know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I blink my eyes as I see Hunny and Kyouya standing before me as angels. "A trick." I growl and stand up. "Nothing but a trick."

"No Kaoru." Hunny mummers softly. "It's really us. We are here to get the real you back." Hunny hugs me.

That sets me off. I jump away and hit him in the chest with my bat.

He stays firm to his ground but doesn't move towards me. "Please. Believe us. This isn't you, snap out of it."

"Liar!" I snarl. "This is who I am!" I swing the bat out in front of me.

"No really Kaoru." Kyouya steps in. "This isn't you, go back to the Kaoru we know and love. Remember all the good times? The times you were the nice and mature twin? Snap out of it." Kyouya takes a few steps towards me.

I think my eyes are shaking but as I close them for a bit I calm myself.

**Hunny's P.O.V.**

Yes! I think we are getting through to him! He's going to be normal again!

However when his eyes opened they were much colder than I thought they ever could be.

He glares at us and takes a step back. "Forget it!" His voice is so evil, its like I don't know who he is anymore. "You just want someone to push around and not have to worry about. You just want me to go back to the one that can't even look out for himself type Kaoru. Well that Kaoru is gone forever!" He turns and jolts.

I am about to chase after him when Kyouya stops me.

"We tried our best. There is nothing we can do to stop him now." Kyouya flies back up to the sky.

I follow feeling down.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

A light?

I stand up from my dark corner and try to see what it is.

An angel comes in, but its no stranger.

"Haruhi?" I gasp.

"Hikaru." She hugs me.

"What happened to you?" I hug her back and hope to the bottom of my heart that shes not dead.

"I was killed. But that's not why I am here." She takes a step back. "Listen to me. Kaoru needs you, more than ever. An evil has taken over him and you're the only one who has a chance at snapping him out of it. Wake up. You have to wake up and save Kaoru." She suddenly starts to look blurry.

"Haruhi!" I scream and bolt up right in….. a hospital bed?

"Sir. Calm down." A doctor puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's alright."

"Kaoru…. Wheres Kaoru?" I have to do this for Haruhi and for me and Kaoru.

"No one knows. He went missing and there is someone after you Ouran kids, yet he is expanding now. We fear he may be gone forever, I am sorry." The doctor lowers his head to me. "I know this is a lot to take in but that Host club you are a part of….. Well other than you and your missing brother… Everyone is dead. Tamaki recently committed suicide and the others were murdered."

I look down. This can't be happening.

"I have to find my brother if it's the last thing I do."

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

A storm is coming.

A picture of Hikaru and Haruhi cuddling in the church during the storm comes to my mind.

I slam the bat against a close by wall. No time for remembering the past. Time to kill.

"Tamaki has just been found dead. He committed suicide." A girls voice comes to my ears. It sounds familiar.

"How horrible." Another gasps.

Oh that's right they are regular customers of me and Hikaru. Hannah and Meghan.

But wait Tamaki committed suicide? One less to take care of. How sad.

I walk towards a field and a hospital just beyond it.

For some reason I feel the need to go there as if it's the most important thing to do right now.

But why?

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I am released after awhile of talking to the police but saying I don't remember who shot me.

Truth is that I know that Kaoru shot me, he looked so different….

I look up to a field by the hospital, there I see a familiar figure. Kaoru?

It looks like hes walking with a bat.

I walk towards him.

He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees me.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

He's supposed to be dead! Why is he alive!?

I clutch my bat, what an idiot to come straight towards me.

"Kaoru…." He speaks softly.

I ready to attack.

He stops walking not far from me. "I know you don't want to do this. Just try to remember who I am, I am Hikaru your twin. The one who promised to always protect you when we were kids. Don't you remember me?"

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

He is in the stance to attack me but as I speak I see him start to shake a little. He tenses up and shuts his eyes tightly. "SHUT UP!" He screams.

I take a few steps towards him. "Kaoru fight it. Come back to me, come back to me as the Kaoru that I love." Another step. "Please Kaoru. Protect me and yourself from this evil, come back to me." I open my arms out wide. "Please."

Some people including some people from the hospital crowd a safe distance behind me as I try to bring back Kaoru away from this evil. But I don't notice them.

"I know you didn't mean to kill all those people and kill our friends. It's the evil that's controlling you, this isn't you." I continue, knowing that I am getting to him.

He is shaking so much, he lets go of the bat and falls to his knees on the ground.

I lower my arms and walk towards him.

He's sobbing and he clutches his head.

I kneel beside him and wrap my arms around him, pulling him to my chest. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's alright."

The people move closer and the police have joined.

"Its alright." I pet his hair as he cries into my chest.

Those idiot police officers come right up to us and point their guns at Kaoru. "Get away from him and hands in the air!" They snap.

Kaoru's teas dry up in his eyes and his eyes snap open.

"Idiots!" I snap at them.

Kaoru is suddenly out of my arms and he smashes the bat against the nearest police officer.

A gun shot rings through my ears and Kaoru falls to the ground, dropping the bat and clutching his right arm close to his shoulder.

I stare surprised at Kaoru then snap out of it and jump to wrap my arms around him. "STOP IT! HE'S JUST SCARED AND CONFUSED!" I pull him close. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"He's a killer!" The officer who shot at Kaoru, spat.

"He was being controlled by an evil entity. Now he's scared, hurt and confused." I cradle Kaoru who breaks down into a waterfall of tears and sobs. "He had no control. So just leave him alone and go away before you scare him more than you already have."

They refuse to back down and I refuse to let Kaoru see them or let them get Kaoru.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Those police officers are so stupid. They need to back off before Kaoru snaps again, Hikaru barely has him under control.

Hikaru needs help.

I fly down and land beside Hikaru. "Back off." I hiss. "It's for everyone's well being. Only Hikaru can keep Kaoru under control. Don't make things harder on them."

Everyone but Hikaru and Kaoru gasp in shock at me.

The police lower their guns and back off. "As you wish angel." The guns are dropped.

"Thank you." I nod.

"Thanks Haruhi." Hikaru mummers to me.

I turn to him. "No need." I turn back to everyone else. "Now let Hikaru take care of Kaoru. Leave Kaoru with Hikaru."

They nod, knowing better than to challenge an angel.

"Good." I fly up a little ways before using my powers to teleport to heaven.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

My vision is going black ive been crying so much.

I sniffle and look up at Hikarus soft eyes.

"It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. Promise. Now come home with me and everything will be alright." He smiles gently.

I nod softly and go limp in his arms.

He picks me up bridal style and walks towards a limo in the hospital parking lot.

I see Blane and Trevor in the crowd of people watching us.

I look away from them.

It all started with them and my other 'friends.' They raped me!

Never again.

I am put into the limo and I make room for Hiakru who climbs in after me.

The door is shut once we are inside.

I lean my head on Hikaru's shoulder.

What have I done?! I'm so sorry everyone!

I wish I could cry more but I am dry of tears.

"It'll be alright. We'll get through this." Hikaru pets my hair again.

I'm sure he's pissed at me but is holding back, most likely in fear of his life or maybe because he knows it wont help? Either way I bet he's pissed with me for what I have done.

Why should he be giving any attention to a dirty criminal like me? Why!?

There isn't a reason.

Before I know it I am drifting off and into the dark world called the land of dreams.

All I see is me killing over and over while I laugh like a maniac. It makes me shiver.

Was that really me?

_And it still can be Kaoru._

**AN:**

**Surprise! :3**

**More chapters to come but I love your guy's reviews.**

**No I am not going to go around and rape everyone.**

**Sorry if any are disappointed.**

**Signing off for now with lots of love **

**Kaoru.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A day later.**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Open this damn door!" The slamming on the locked door continued.

I take a step back and slam once again into the locked door. It bursts open! I fall to the floor face down, I lift my head a little.

Someone pins me to the floor. "Stop this. You can't save me." My brothers sobbing voice reaches my ears.

I see red splatters on the ground not too far from me, he's been cutting again! "Yes I can. Kaoru let go of me and let me help you." I struggle to get up.

Kaoru lets go of me but he bolts off to somewhere in the house.

I sigh and sit up. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Is Hikaru nuts!? I've killed so many people and he says he can help!?

I stop running to catch my breath, finding myself in the living room. "Does it matter? They all deserve it." I chuckle.

I am unsavable… I am too far gone to be saved and should just die to do this world a favor.

I turn to my right and rush out an open window. I need to die, I need to be away here. They need to die!

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Kaoru!" I call through the halls as I search for where he could have gone. "Kaoru!?" Why can't I find him?

Where is he!?

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

A branch of a tree I pass whips me in the face.

I pay no mind to it and keep running.

I'll show the world just how strong I am.

"They need to pay." I whisper over and over again to myself, a grin growing wider every time I say it. My mind keeps screaming 'NO! THEY DON'T' At me with Hikaru's voice and my own.

You. Are. Too. Late. Hikaru.

_BANG!_

"AH!"

**No one's P.O.V.**

A guy steps out of the bushes. "This is vengeance so now you die." He cocks his gun at the now helpless boy on the ground.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I dare you." The boy grins up at the man, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

The man slams his foot into the boys stomach, making the boy scream seeing as that's where he had been shot. "I will." The man raises his gun towards the boy's head and fires.

The boy dies with a 'thank you' smile on his face.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

No. Oh no, no, no, no!

I pace worriedly in the living room.

Kaoru is not in the house at all! Plus a window open means that he is gone!

To keep Kaoru in I had someone put a finger print scanning lock on the front and back door. Guess I forgot the windows.

My hands fly to my head. "What do I do!?"

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes that I didn't know I had closed to find myself standing in darkness in front of a big screen.

The screen flickers on and shows all of my attacks on everyone.

What have I become?!

I wake up leaning against a tree stump in the middle of a field. Guess it was a dream but a dream about my memories?

A dark shadow that looks like a man is coming from behind a near by tree.

Wonder if I can kill with my bare hands.

I stand up and walk towards the tree that hides the man who casts the shadow from my view.

This will be fun.

The man raises his gun and shoots then runs away.

A ghost of a boy appears in front of me then vanishes before I could get a good look.

The man is gone now so I look at what he had shot.

A boy's body lays on the ground.

I turn away. No fun here. I walk away searching for my next prey.

Maybe… Maybe one day I will be reunited with my friends. In heaven, hopefully soon.

Yes I deserve heaven because I am doing this world a favor, killing all those who deserve to die.

I am about to cross a street when a car pulls up and stops in front of me.

The cars window rolls down and I see a mafia like man with red hair and sunglasses sitting in the drivers. "Hey kid. Get in, I have something important for you."

I shrug and open the cars passenger side door. 'If anything goes wrong I can kill him or he can kill me.' I think as I climb in and shut the door.

Once my seat belt is on we start driving down the road.

"Ever since we heard about the killings we have been following your possible victims to find out who you are." The man begins. "There is this man killing little boys for vengeance of being alive while his son is dead. Kill the man and we welcome you into our ranks. You'll be able to keep killing as you please but you'll not only have the mafia backing you up; but if you need help we are there." He turns a corner onto another street.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

"I have killed alone but I can give your proposition a try and see how it goes." I can't hold back a giggle that came out of nowhere. The cuts on my arms, old and new, are completely forgotten about. I turn to look at him.

"Then I'll take you to H.Q. and we can give you information on your target." The mafia man smirks happily. "The reason we want the man dead in case you were wondering. Is because he has killed many of our members children." He explains to me.

"Consider him dead." I purr.

_This is going to be soo much fun! Right Kaoru?_

Right!

The adrenalin is already pumping through my veins. Ready for action!

**AN:**

**I know that was short but that's how it is. Wrote it in math class on friday but been too lazy to post it.**

**Hope you guys like it so far.**

**Love your reviews!**

**Kaoru.**


	9. Chapter 9

We make it to what I believe is the mafia base.

It looks like a ruin but if there is a whole Mafia group here then it must be better on the inside.

He pulls up behind the building and parks. "We are here. Lets go inside and we will give you all the information on your target. My nickname is Wolf and yours will be Fox." He explains and unbuckles his seatbelt. Opening his door.

"Alright." I follow him out of the car and as he locks the car up.

He leads me into the building and it looks like a normal building on the inside.

There are many people in here all doing different things. Some are typing away on some computers, others lounging around on the couch. Some of the men on the couch have their arms around slutty girls. A few men are just wandering around and they stop to look at me and Wolf.

"Hello everyone. Remember Fox?" Wolf points to me.

They nod.

A muscular bald guy in black tight skinnies and a tight white tank top raises his glass of wine. "Fox. Nice for you to join us. Come have a glass of wine."

"Nah." I hum and lean against a nearby wall. "I'd like to get my hands bloody in the blood of my target." I chuckle.

He smiles at me. "I already like your attitude." He glances to a weird looking blonde man at one of the computers, so weird I cant describe him. "Hey Bird. Give the boy the information on the target."

"Rodger boss." The man called Bird says.

I go over to Bird and watch the computer.

He must have thousands of cameras that hes watching on one screen at once! "Your target is here."

A picture of a man with short black hair, a white button up shirt and brown pants with a red belt. His eyes are full of hatred and are the color of bronze.

"His name is Honoko. He is a killer after kids as most likely explained to you already. He lives on 50th street in apartment complex number 14. You are free to take a picture of him with you if you wish and are allowed to any weapons that we have here."

I nod. "I'll take a picture with me and I'll prefer the best knife you have."

Lets get this show on the road!

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I pace in the living room panicking and trying to think of what to do.

A bright light appears and out of steps Hunny then the light vanishes.

"Hunny?" I stop my pacing.

Hes wearing the same outfit since he died but he now has these gigantic angel wings! "I have come to tell you something." He takes a step closer to me. "You must do whatever you can to snap Kaoru out of the evil state he is in. You have to. It's the only way to stop him." After speaking he starts to fade and his last words were. "on 50th street in apartment complex number 14. Next victim." Then hes gone.

I write the address down and stare at it.

So Kaoru is going there…..

The phone rings and I go over to pick it up.

When I do I do the normal greeting. "Moshi moshi."

The voice on the other side of the phone I didn't know. Its almost rusty like. "Ah Fox you are home. I just was calling to tell you that every victim deserves it. Good luck on your mission and don't forget that there is no reason to worry about the kills, the world is better without them." After that he hung up.

What the hell was that and who is Kaoru working with now!? Is this 'Fox' even Kaoru!?

I need to hurry to find Kaoru before things get out of control!

Grabbing the sheet of paper with the address I rush out the door and into a waiting limo. Giving the driver the address and telling him to hurry.

The driver shuts the door as soon as I am in and rushes to the address.

I stare out the window. "Oh Kaoru….. What are you up to?" I mumble to myself.

**AN: **

**Im back!**

**The issue has been cleared up but in a way that the police let a child abuser go. **

**I wont be giving details of that sorry.**

**Anyways, I am a little rusty in my writing so forgive me.**

**As soon as I can I will be updating my other stories!**

**Kaoru.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I stand outside my targets house watching him from the window.

He just got home and I need to kill him quickly not to mention in secret.

I see an open window and climb through the window into a bathroom that stinks but it's the best way to sneak in. I exit the bathroom and stay in the shadows to watch the man.

He gulps down a drink of water then throws the cup into the sink behind him. He then walks towards his bedroom with a groan and a chuckle. "Man what a day but I got rid of that kid that needed to die." He grins.

I follow him in the shadows and watch him flop onto his bed.

He sighs in comfort.

I take this as my chance and pounce towards him, knife raised to attack.

He swiftly pulls out a pistol and shoots me just before I stab him.

The gun shot hits my chest but just on the side of it.

I hit him right in the heart and pull out my knife as he bleeds to death. Then I stumble out of the house and fall against an wall in an alley way nearby. Clutching my wound and grinding my teeth in pain.

Footsteps are heard and I look up to who it is.

Hikaru approaches me and kneels down next to me. "Kaoru youre hurt." He reaches for my shoulder.

I push his hand away with my free hand dropping the knife for now. "yeah I noticed."

He sighs and suddenly hugs me. "Kaoru please come with me and we can get that fixed up then we can go back to normal. I promise. Just stop this killing and come back to me as the brother I know and love." He begs.

"Baka." I grumble in pain. I grab the knife and stab him in the side of his chest. "I cant be saved."

Hikaru grabs my hand and pulls the knife out. "I am sorry brother." His voice emotionless. "It seems there is only one thing I can do." He rips the knife out of my hand then stabs me in the bottom of my neck area. "You gave me no choice." He then collapses onto the cement and closes his eyes.

Just before I black out I wonder to myself. What have I done? Then theres just blackness.

When my eyes open I see a ball of light getting closer to me. My eyes adjust and it stops right in front of me. I see Hikaru walking towards the others on clouds and angel wings spread from his back. I try to reach out to them and scream their names but they don't seem to notice or hear me.

The ball of light vanishes and I am falling into darkness.

I feel like I cant move from my position of falling head first down into darkness. I slowly close my eyes and let the darkness swallow me up.

A tingle in my back makes me open my eyes and I look on both sides of me. There I see two angel like black wings that seem life less but at the same time healthy.

I close my eyes again and let myself fall for another minute.

_Fly!_

A voice snaps in my head and it even echoes.

My eyes snap open with a look of determination. I flip myself over so I am falling feet first now. I flap my wings strongly and hover there for a few seconds before flying strongly upwards. Before I know it I am flying into a ball of light and being blinded.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Kaoru opens his eyes and sees that he is inside some dead animals rib cage lying on the ground looking up at the points of the bones. He sits up.

The world he is in is a dead looking world except for the people with black wings walking around.

One of them come over to Kaoru and breaks one of the ribs by hitting hem with his wings. "Hey newbie." This fallen angel has short to no hair that's brown. His eyes are pools of silver. His cloak covers his boy except for his head and wings. "Listen up stay out of my way our else ill kill you all over again." He snarls.

Kaoru stands and glares at the man. "Now listen here you." He snarls. "You try anything to me and consider your head chopped off then shoved up your ass till you cant walk for months. And I don't mean the one on your neck." Kaoru snarls.

The guy takes a few steps back with a scared look. Then he turns and runs off.

Kaoru shrugs it off and looks for someone else who might be able to help him figure this place out.

An old man walks slowly towards Kaoru. "Ah young one. You must be new. Names Grandpa because I am the kings right hand man. Let me help you out. You see you have become a fallen angel and now you will feed off of human lives that you go to when no one will see them be hurt and killed by nothing. Only the one you are sucking the life out of can see you. Now you lock eyes with the person and imagine the spirit that's like blue dust that comes in waves of sand like way. Then imagine it coming from his face into your body. Instantly it will happen and you will take his or her life. Then you leave the scene and you are done. Your life wil have increased depending how many years that person had left that youll be able to see. But you can only see humans life spans nothing else. You then can either walk around or jump and tuck in your wings going to the ground as straight as an arrow. Your hands clamped against your sides. Youll disappear into the ground and back into the dark world. Just fly upward and youll come back to this world where you left. I am one thousand years old and still strong and healthy. Even if you take the lives of the ones dying or in pain then you will stay healthy as long as you collect life. To go to the human world just do the same thing youd do if you were coming back from the human world. That is it." He then walks away.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

I nod and walk around this world. Only to find it the same everywhere.

Fallen angels, bones and a dead looking land.

Boring!

Seems I'll have to go to the human world. I will spread more deaths all around the world.

With that I grin and go to the human world.

**Nekozawas P.O.V.**

I am sitting in my club room reading a book when suddenly a flash of movement catches my eye. I turn to look and what I see is a fallen angel but no normal fallen angel!

Kaoru!

Our eyes meet and I get up putting my book down.

"Welcome Kaoru." I greet him. "I didn't expect you to be one of them. One of the kind my friends are. Yes I have met other fallen angels and it is how I do evil to a person. I pay the fallen angels with a special potion that will make them stronger or maybe one thatll keep them young looking. Even fallen angels age as you have seen with the one called Grandpa. He used to be younger than you but once you hit the one hundred years you start to age. You are your human age but every day on your birthday youll still grow another year older. It is the same for angels that live in the clouds. Now then how about keeping me company and we can talk about being a fallen angel if you have any questions. I can show you how to use your magic that isn't good magic but if you really want you can use it for good. Be warned the fallen angels that use their magic for good age faster. Your wings are very strong and can shatter a bone to millions of pieces with one hit if your not gentle." I nod with a smile and sit on the floor patting a spot next to me.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

I sit next to him and keep my wings folded not wanting to destroy or hit anything.

"So. What you can do is throw balls of dark energy. Place a demons curse on someone which will suck the life out of the person and kill them slowly but you wont get any of the life that is sucked out. Once you put a demons curse on someone you don't want to take their life because then the demons curse will be moved into you and you will die for good. You can do anything but give life, heal someone without causing pain, create light except for fire and fly to any cloud in the sky except for clouds that are not white. Those clouds float lower than the white clouds the angels live on. If you try to fly higher than a meter higher than the non white clouds then youll be shocked by the force field. The force field is what the goddess put up to protect her subjects who are the angels from your kind. You can even heal yourself from anything except an angels or the goddess's attack and from the demons curse." Nekozawa smiles as he finishes.

"wow you know a lot." I breath.

He nods. "Now lets talk. The weather is a sunny day with white clouds hanging around in the sky….."

We keep talking about everything and anything. Since then me and Nekozawa have been good buds since then and he always helps me when I need it.

I dare to never venture into the angels world and just spend my time sleeping at the fallen angels world or hanging at the humans world. Weither it be flying or walking.

I could get used to this.

**Mean while with the angels…..**

**No ones P.O.V.**

A girl in a long white silky dress and with flowing blonde hair stands from her gold throne. She looks at four angels bowing to her. Her golden eyes sparkling. "Soon my faithful warriors. Soon the time will come."

"Yes mam." The four say at the same time.

**AN:**

**That's the end of this story! Watch for the next story in this series. The story will be called 'War on Earth, could this be he apocalypse?' Pretty awesome huh? :3**

**I will start it when I finish the rest of my stories.**

**Reviews will be used for cookie money!**

**Kaoru**


End file.
